Storm
by lil gillian
Summary: After a long days work and not finishing a report, Scully's car won't start so Mulder gives her a ride home. much more too come
1. No Report

It's another day at the office. I'm carrying a large cup of coffee in one hand, and an unfinished report in another. We just finished the case yesterday. Thank god! A big storm is heading for Washington and some of the highways and airports in the area are closing. If we were still were on the case we might have not gotten back to Washington. I hope it isn't too bad.

I walk into the basement office, greeted by Mulder leaning back on his chair, throwing pencils into the ceiling. I smirk because I'm having a problem too with writing this report. And I can see Mulder is too. When his having trouble with a case he always throws those damn pencils at the ceiling. I'm the one who always pulls them out.

"Morning Mulder"

"Hey Scully, any luck on the report." His eyes don't leave the ceiling. I can tell this report is going to be a toughie.

"Luck is not on my side this week. How about you?"

"Don't ask"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's 8:45 and still no finished report. Mulder and me had meetings all day so we had not much time to do our reports. Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing because this case is hard to example to people that don't even give a shit about the X-files. As years passed I have grown to understand what Mulder means. No one cares about the X-files. We are just a joke to the FBI, but one day we will show them. The X-files are more than a bunch of files. Their answers to questions that people don't have the answers too. If they just open their eyes to the possibilities, the answers are right there. I opened my eyes. I have seen the answers. That's part of the reason why I've stayed with him. If it weren't for the X-files I would have not found the one person I love. Mulder. I love him with all of my heart and soul and if there were no X-files, I wouldn't have known what love really is. Love was an X-files to me until I found Mulder. If only he knew.

Mulder and me are gathering up our stuff. The building is silent. I doubt if anyone is in the building. Mulder grabs my coat and hands it to me. We walk side by side down the dark basement hallway to the elevator.

We say our "Goodbyes" as we head to ours cars in the cold garage. I hop into my freezing car and sit my purse down on the passenger seat to dig out my car keys. I find them. I stick the key in and… Oh shit! It's not starting. This damn cold weather! Come on! START! Then there's a knock on my car window that scares the shit out of me. It's Mulder. I open the car door.

"My car won't start". I said with confusion in my voice.

"I can see that. Come on and get your stuff. I'll give you a ride." He says. I know Mulder wouldn't leave me here in the freezing cold. I grab my keys, purse, and the sweatshirt from the back seat of my car and walk to Mulder's car.

XxX

**Wow, I haven't put a story on here in a while! I see a lot of new authors on here so hi! And for the authors that I know, long time no see! Lol Well, I hope you liked the first chapter and please review!**


	2. Warm Embrace

I sit in the passenger seat of Mulder's car. It's warm in his car. I can feel the warmth coming from the heaters. I'm always surprised when going in Mulder's car. It's clean. His apartment isn't that way. The only problem is, the cup holder is full of empty sunflower seeds. But for a single guy, this car is pretty damn clean.

The whether has gotten worse. It's snowing like there's no tomorrow. You can't see anything! Mulder is going 15mph instead of the regular 30mph. It feels like I'll never get home. It's dark, wet, and icy. Not good. The radio is on and says that most major roads are close. That means no work tomorrow. What should I do on my day off? Read a good book. Take a bubble bath maybe .Oh, I forgot about my report. I can never enjoy myself.

We just pulled up to my house. There's snow everywhere! And it keeps on coming. It is not safe for anyone to be driving in this whether. Not even Mulder. I will be worried all night wondering if he got home safely.

"Mulder, come up to my apartment until the snow lightens up. It's to dangerous to be driving like this."

"I'll be fine. My apartment is only 20 minutes away."

"No! It's too dangerous. I'm not leaving this car so you can go kill yourself. You can go if the snow lightens up." I say. And I'm staying to my word. If he very got hurt out there, I would never be able to forgive myself.

"Fine, only until it clears up a little."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into my apartment I get a chill. I leave the door open so Mulder can come in and I go put the heater on. It's so cold in here. I'm going to have to dig my heavy blankets out.

"Jesus Scully, it's cold in here."

"I know I just turned on the heat. Give it a second. I'll put on some coffee."

I turn the coffee maker on. It's a new clean white one. I had an old black one that mom gave to me for Christmas up until it broke last week. I walk to the closet next to the bathroom door and pull out my huge, thick dark blue blanket. Made for two. Made for two people to cuddle. For Mulder and Me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mugs are on the coffee table. Both half empty. Just like my life was with out Mulder. Half empty. Now my life is half full but always thinking about how it can be completely full. To be with Mulder. It's hard not to think about it when snuggled up with him. Yes. Mulder and me are snuggled up on my couch. I'm not certain how we got that way. His nicely toned, strong arm is around my shoulder and my head is against his chest. I can hear his heart beat. It's music to my ears. We're watching Friends. It's my favorite episode, when Ross and Rachel first kiss. Poor Ross waited since 10th grade for Rachel to come around. I know how he feels. I have been waiting 7 years for Mulder and still nothing.

At the end of the episode I wipe my tears from my eyes and lay there. Mulder hasn't laughed or said a word for 10 minutes. I look up from his chest to see him sleeping. He looks so much younger sleeping. No stress on his face. I rest my head back on his chest. I don't want to move from his warm embrace. I fall asleep listening to the rhythm of his heart and looking out the window at the snow coming down. Wishing every night can end this way.

XxX

**Fighting-this-War- thank you, im glad you thought so!**

**Snow1685- Thanks for the review. Hope you liked this chapter**

**midheaven- Lol, it has been so long! Im glad to be back. I've just been so busy with school and everything. And yea, I hope to finish Summer Camp. "Summer Camp" and "Fortuneteller" are both top on my list to finish writing.**

**NightBloomingJasmine- thanks, hope you liked this chapter.**

**As always reviews help me keep motivated so don't be afraid to just leave a little something to tell me what you think**


End file.
